


to live for the hope of it all

by spaceve



Series: raven’s home gc [2]
Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Texting, bi nia, gay booker, groupchat, levi’s not straight but he doesn’t know what he is, literally no plot, pan tess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: levi: heylevi: did you guys start a gc without me??tess: umtess: no?????booker: it was just because it was during class and we know u dont like to text during classtess: bOOKER!!1!1!1!!!11!!!!1!!tess: i was handling it
Series: raven’s home gc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127207
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	to live for the hope of it all

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have no thoughts going into these fics. i just see where it takes me lol.
> 
> title from august by taylor swift.

**levi** : hey

 **levi** : did you guys start a gc without me??

 **tess** : um

 **tess** : no?????

 **booker** : it was just because it was during class and we know u dont like to text during class

 **tess** : bOOKER!!1!1!1!!!11!!!!1!!

 **tess** : i was handling it

 **nia** : sure you were tess

 **booker** : lol yeah

 **levi** : okay :(

 **levi** : i guess that’s fine.

 **booker** : aw did u feel left out? :(

 **booker** : ill make sure u feel included in all gc shenanigans starting right now

 **levi** : uh okay…

 **booker** changed **levi** ’s name to **lil debby**

 **lil debby** : ohhhh nooo

 **lil debby** : we are NOT bringing this back

 **nia** : i thought you liked being called lil debby

 **tess** : yeah it’s adorable

 **lil debby** : that was like a YEAR AGO

 **lil debby** : and DON’T CALL ME ADORABLE DJDKSLDJS

 **lil debby** changed their name to **levi**

 **booker** : just wanted u to feel included lmao

 **levi** : haha very funny

 **levi** : …aaaanyways

 **levi** : subject change 

**tess** : you cant just say subject change

 **nia** : guys guess what

 **booker** : what?????

 **levi** : looks like i can…

 **nia** : so,,,,,, you know that one,, person,,, that i was talking about before,,,,,,,,

 **booker** : uh

 **tess** : which one?

 **levi** : i’m confused

 **nia** : UGH OMG OKAY

 **nia** : the girl i,,,, kinda like ??

 **levi** : OMG YOU LIKE SOMEONE????,???

 **nia** : …yeah

 **booker** : what about her???

 **nia** : so i may have talked to her

 **tess** : omg WHAT 

**booker** : NIA YES GET IT GIRL 

**nia** : i’m not getting anything. we just had one conversation.

 **levi** : well, what did you talk about?

 **nia** : um well

 **booker** : ??????

 **nia** : ……….the history test

 **tess** : that’s IT??)!!?,!?!,!,???

 **nia** : uh yeah

 **booker** : well i’m still proud of you

 **tess** : yeah, me too :)

 **nia** : thanks guys

 **nia** : but now idk how to talk to her again….

 **booker** : it’s easy just walk up to her and say hi

 **nia** : yeah…… easy for YOU to say,,

 **nia** : you’re,,,,,,,

 **nia** : out

 **tess** : ohhhhhh

 **booker** : niaaaaaa u dont have to come out to talk to the girl u like

 **tess** : plus being out doesn’t make talking to your crush any easier

 **tess** : i would know…

 **booker** : 0o0

 **tess** : ..

 **levi** : anyways i think booker and tess are right

 **levi** : you should just talk to her

 **levi** : and then just see where things go

 **nia** : yeah

 **nia** : you’re right

 **nia** : okay

 **nia** : i think i’ll do it

 **nia** : thanks guys, ily <33

 **booker** : ily2

 **tess** : ofc, ily

 **levi** : ly <3

 **booker** : subject change

 **tess** : YOU CANT JUST 

**booker** : so i also have some news

 **tess** : FHDKALSLDHSJ

 **nia** : about what?

 **booker** : u know the vape kids?

 **levi** : the what

 **nia** : um

 **tess** : guys we can’t keep saying subject change to change the subject…..

 **booker** : u KNOW

 **booker** : the ones who got me in trouble bc they were vaping ???

 **levi** : oh yeah

 **nia** : u call them the vape kids??

 **booker** : well duh

 **booker** : what else am i supposed to call them?

 **booker** : anyways

 **booker** : they all got detention again 

**tess** : is this supposed to be an interesting story or?????

 **booker** : i am GETTING THERE

 **booker** : u’ll never guess why they got it

 **nia** : ew did you just say “u’ll” ???

 **booker** : yes i DID

 **booker** : NOW STOP INTERUPTING ME AND GUESS WHY THEY GOT DETENTION

 **levi** : they vaped???

 **nia** : idk probably something stupid

 **tess** : arson

 **booker** : …

 **nia** : TESS WHAT

 **tess** : …it was just a guess :(

 **booker** : guys no those are stupid guesses

 **booker** : they broke a SINK in the bathroom

 **nia** : what

 **tess** : i repeat

 **tess** : is this supposed to be an interesting story?

 **levi** : yeah… you started this off with “i have news” and this isn’t living up to that

 **booker** : guyyyyyyyyysssssssss :(((((((((((

 **nia** : don‘t be so dramatic

 **tess** : how’d they even break the sink?

 **booker** : idk

 **tess** : …

 **levi** : probably vaping

 **nia** : how would you break a sink by baking??

 **nia** : vaping*

 **tess** : BAKING??,!,??!??

 **nia** : shut up :(

 **booker** : this feels like it’s an anti vaping commercial or something

 **tess** : lmao yeah like

 **tess** : Don’t vape or you’ll break your sink!

 **booker** : HAHAHAHA YES

 **nia** : okay then

 **levi** : yeahhhhhhh

 **nia** : on that note, i have to go.

 **tess** : NOOOOO WHYYYYY

 **booker** : u always have to go :((((((((

 **nia** : i’m sorry but i need to finish my math homework

 **nia** : and on second thought so do you two

 **nia** : so goodbye

 **nia** : do your work

 **levi** : yeah, what she said

 **tess** : you guys are no fun :((

 **booker** : we should make a gc without them

 **tess** : GREAT IDEA

 **levi** : …then it’d just be regular texting

 **tess** : oh yeah

 **booker** : well

 **booker** : guess we should go do hOmEwOrK tess

 **tess** : yeahhhh i see u

 **tess** : k later losers :P

**Author's Note:**

> lil debby is in reference to season 2 episode 8, “oh father, where art thou?” and the vape kids are in reference to season 3 episode 18, “what about your friends?” lol my sister and i call them the vape kids.


End file.
